Tanque/Galería
Segunda Temporada ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota! :Artículo principal: ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota!. Tank!1.png Tank!2.png Tank!3.png Tank!4.png Tank!5.png Rainbow Dash -Seriously- S2E07.png Tank!6.png Tank!7.png Tank!8.png Tank!9.png Tank!10.png Tank!11.png Tank!12.png Tank!13.png Tank!14.png Tank!15.png Tank!16.png Tank!17.png Tank!18.png Tank!19.png Rainbow Dash with Tank S2E07.png Tank latortuga.png Tank flying around S2E7.png Tercera Temporada Demasiadas Pinkie Pies :Artículo principal: Demasiadas Pinkie Pies. Too464.png Too469.png Sólo para Mascotas :Artículo principal: Sólo para Mascotas. S3E11 Friendly Rub.png Images (5)f.jpg Jfs17.png Rainbow Dash and Tank nosekiss S03E11 (1).png Jfs28.png Jfs35.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png 800px-Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Cuarta Temporada Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3 :Artículo principal: Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3. Winona Gummy y Tanque Reverenciando a Angel S4E21.png Quinta Temporada El Dilema de Tanque :Artículo principal: El Dilema de Tanque. Rainbow Dash volando con el castillo de Twilight en el fondo EDdT.png Rainbow volando cerca de Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow ve a Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow apunta mientras sostiene a Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow apunta hacia Cloudsdale EDdT.png Rainbow Significa que ya viene el invierno a Ponyville EDdT.png Rainbow mira hacia abajo EDdT.png Tanque volando cansado EDdT.png Rainbow parada en una nube mirando a Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow Dash Hola, invierno EDdT.png Rainbow ve a Tanque bostezando EDdT.png Tanque bostezando EDdT.png Rainbow la época más emocionante del año EDdT.png Rainbow Y no olvides la mejor parte EDdT.png Rainbow Nuestro primer invierno juntos EDdT.png Rainbow ve a Tanque descendiendo EDdT.png Rainbow quiere que Tanque despierte EDdT.png Rainbow apunta hacia arriba EDdT.png Rainbow para nuestro trineo extremo EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque haciendo trineo juntos EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque haciendo trineo alrededor de un árbol EDdT.png Tanque adormilado EDdT.png Rainbow apunta hacia abajo EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque jugando hockey EDdT.png Tanque atrapa el puck EDdT.png Tanque con el puck EDdT.png Tanque poniéndose más adormilado EDdT.png Tanque intenta permanecer despierto EDdT.png Tanque vuelve a lucir adormilado EDdT.png Tanque bostezando y girando EDdT.png Tanque luciendo adormilado EDdT.png Rainbow ve a Tanque bostezando otra vez EDdT.png Fluttershy usando un estetoscopio con Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow mordiendo su labio mientras Fluttershy examina a Tanque EDdT.png Fluttershy escucha a Rainbow preguntando Y bien EDdT.png Tanque durmiendo EDdT.png Tanque se acuesta EDdT.png Fluttershy No creo que necesite eso EDdT.png Rainbow Tal vez nos hemos desvelado mucho EDdT.png Rainbow demasiadas historias de Daring Do EDdT.png Rainbow acariciando la cabeza de Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow Entonces qué le pasa EDdT.png Fluttershy le asegura a Rainbow que Tanque está bien EDdT.png Rainbow aliviada EDdT.png Fluttershy Sólo va a hibernar EDdT.png Rainbow escucha a Fluttershy EDdT.png Fluttershy ve a Tanque bostezando EDdT.png Fluttershy Pero no te angusties EDdT.png Rainbow atando el arnés de helicóptero a Tanque EDdT.png Fluttershy camina hacia Rainbow EDdT.png Fluttershy como dormir es sano para nosotras EDdT.png Rainbow Si, como sea EDdT.png Rainbow Vámonos, Tanque EDdT.png Fluttershy ve a Tanque durmiendo mientras vuela EDdT.png Rainbow arrastra a Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow de un verdadero experto en reptiles EDdT.png Spike viendo a Tanque durmiendo EDdT.png Rainbow Son casi gemelos EDdT.png Cara de Rainbow feliz y arrugada EDdT.png Spike Yo soy morado EDdT.png Spike Porque es una tortuga EDdT.png Spike y yo soy un dragón EDdT.png Rainbow Son familia, cierto EDdT.png Spike gritando No EDdT.png Rainbow lo tomaré como un sí EDdT.png Spike se aleja caminando EDdT.png Rainbow Tú qué sabes EDdT.png Rainbow apunta hacia Spike EDdT.png Tanque golpeando la puerta del castillo EDdT.png Rainbow tira de Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow se aleja volando del castillo de Twilight EDdT.png Rainbow empujando una nube EDdT.png Tanque cavando EDdT.png Pinkie se acerca a Tanque EDdT.png Pinkie mira que lindo y tierno Tanqui EDdT.png Pinkie mira de cerca a Tanque EDdT.png Pinkie Tan bello y hermoso EDdT.png Rainbow No digas esa palabra EDdT.png Rainbow Ya sabes EDdT.png Rainbow es tan linda EDdT.png Pinkie se aleja caminando de Rainbow EDdT.png Rainbow Quién dijo algo sobre enojo EDdT.png Rainbow y no estoy enojada EDdT.png Rainbow Hay que irnos de aquí EDdT.png Rainbow se aleja volando con Tanque EDdT.png Tanque quiere dormir EDdT.png Rainbow Que es exactamente lo que eres… EDdT.png Rainbow Pero despierta, como sea EDdT.png Gran bostezo de Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow arrojar copos de nieve EDdT.png Rainbow tomar sidra caliente junto al fuego EDdT.png Rainbow escucha a Tanque roncar EDdT.png Rainbow No quieres hacer esas cosas conmigo EDdT.png Tanque sonriéndole a Rainbow EDdT.png Tanque vuelve a dormir EDdT.png Rainbow ve a Tanque durmiendo EDdT.png Rainbow que dormido en el frío EDdT.png Rainbow Dash contemplando pensativamente EDdT.png Rainbow empujando las nubes dentro de un árbol EDdT.png Rainbow empuja la nube dentro de un árbol con sus patas traseras EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque se van del árbol EDdT.png Rainbow ve ponis moviendo las hojas EDdT.png Rainbow ve ponis decorando sus casas con carámbanos EDdT.png Rainbow ve ponis haciendo que neve EDdT.png Rainbow canta Si tienes limones EDdT.png Rainbow canta Limonada has de hacer EDdT.png Rainbow detrás de una nube ve ponis haciendo que neve EDdT.png Rainbow abrazando a Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow Mi elección no la hice ayer EDdT.png Rainbow coloca a Tanque en la tierra EDdT.png Rainbow abrazando a Tanque A mi lado tú estarás EDdT.png Rainbow canta Y así sola no estaré EDdT.png Tanque girando EDdT.png Tanque acostado en la tierra EDdT.png Tanque acostado en la nieve EDdT.png Rainbow colocando protector solar sobre Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow untando protector solar sobre el caparazón de Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow ve que Tanque se siente adormilado EDdT.png Tanque se levanta EDdT.png Tanque temblando EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque en frente del sol EDdT.png Rainbow golpea una nube EDdT.png Rainbow canta y te quedarás aquí y abraza a Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow vuela mientra canta y sujeta a Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow girando mientras sujeta las manos de Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow haciendo girar a Tanque EDdT.png Final de Volaré de Rainbow y Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow baja hasta la tierra EDdT.png Pose de 'final de canción' de Rainbow mientras sujeta la mano de Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow escucha a Tanque bostezando EDdT.png Rainbow escucha a Sunshower decir Ahí viene otro cargamento EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque sentados en una nube EDdT.png Rainbow ellos dan tres pasos al frente EDdT.png Rainbow Qué es lo que voy a hacer EDdT.png Rainbow mira hacia arriba EDdT.png Rainbow ve a los pegasos transportando las nubes EDdT.png Rainbow Eso es, Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow tal vez pueda hacerlo desde el origen EDdT.png Tanque enganchado con una correa EDdT.png Rainbow volando con Tanque hacia Cloudsdale EDdT.png Rainbow entrando a escondidas EDdT.png Rainbow se oculta detrás de otra nube EDdT.png Rainbow Hora del almuerzo EDdT.png Rainbow sostiene a Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow se esconde dentro de un casillero EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque con uniformes de trabajadores de la fábrica EDdT.png Rainbow escondiéndose detrás de un pilar EDdT.png Rainbow caminando dentro de la fábrica EDdT.png Rainbow ve algo EDdT.png Rainbow sonríe EDdT.png Tanque es halado hacia el laboratorio EDdT.png Rainbow viendo el laboratorio EDdT.png Rainbow hay que ver cómo desactivarlo EDdT.png Tanque es halado EDdT.png Rainbow atando la correa de Tanque a una lupa EDdT.png Rainbow Espera aquí EDdT.png Tanque tira de la lupa EDdT.png Tanque adormilado tirando de la lupa EDdT.png Tanque halando una lupa EDdT.png Tanque accidentalmente hala una palanca con la lupa EDdT.png Tanque a punto de ser aspirado por un ventilador EDdT.png Rainbow llega para salvar a Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow salva con éxito a Tanque EDdT.png Tanque abre una puerta EDdT.png Tanque sale volando por el viento EDdT.png Tanque choca contra Rainbow EDdT.png Rainbow Hay que salir de aquí EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque son aspirados junto con las nubes EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque son aspirados hacia el interior de la tubería EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque dentro de la máquina junto con las nubes EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque dentro del cúmulo de nieve EDdT.png Rainbow encuenta a Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow le pregunta a Tanque si está bien EDdT.png Tanque le bosteza a Rainbow en la cara EDdT.png Rainbow sintiéndose deprimida EDdT.png Rainbow se tumba en la nieve EDdT.png Rainbow Dash deprimida en su cuarto EDdT.png Tanque bostezando de nuevo EDdT.png Rainbow con un casco alrededor de Tanque EDdT.png Fluttershy en la puerta del cuarto de Rainbow EDdT.png Las amigas de Rainbow entran a su cuarto EDdT.png Pinkie entra atravezando la pared de nube EDdT.png Rainbow Dash deprimida en su cama EDdT.png Applejack intenta consolar a Rainbow Dash EDdT.png Rainbow Dash dice Eso da igual otra vez EDdT.png Pinkie Pie llama a Rainbow una aguafiestas EDdT.png Rainbow Dash No me escucharon EDdT.png Rainbow Dash Les dije que da igual EDdT.png Rainbow Dash no sé si están aquí para animarme EDdT.png Rainbow Dash vuelve a deprimirse EDdT.png Fluttershy Déjenme arreglarlo EDdT.png Fluttershy le administra amor rudo a Rainbow EDdT.png Rainbow luciendo sorprendida EDdT.png Rainbow llorando mientras sostiene a Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow Dash llorando y sollozando EDdT.png Applejack intenta consolar a Rainbow otra vez EDdT.png Rainbow Dash Meses EDdT.png Rainbow llora aún más fuerte EDdT.png Rainbow llorando Que no quiero que se vaya EDdT.png Pinkie, Applejack y Fluttershy preocupadas EDdT.png Applejack acariciando el caparazón de Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow Dash dejando de llorar EDdT.png Fluttershy se sienta junto a Rainbow Dash EDdT.png Rainbow Dash deja de llorar EDdT.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie llorando juntas EDdT.png Twilight cree que Applejack está apunto de llorar EDdT.png Twilight Yo sé lo difícil que es decir adiós EDdT.png Pinkie Pie triste porque Twilight no está triste EDdT.png Pinkie Pie sosteniendo a Twilight con pesar EDdT.png Rainbow Dash dice que está bien EDdT.png Rainbow Dash pone a Tanque en la cama EDdT.png Rainbow Dash seca sus lágrimas EDdT.png Rainbow Dash sintiéndose mejor luego de llorar EDdT.png Rainbow viendo tristemente a Tanque EDdT.png Tanque dando una sonrisa compasiva y cariñosa EDdT.png Rainbow Dash te voy a extrañar mucho EDdT.png Rainbow llora en silencio con Tanque EDdT.png Rainbow Dash llega junto con Tanque EDdT.png Las protagonistas con ropa de invierno junto a Tanque EDdT.png Último bostezo de Tanque antes de hibernar EDdT.png Rainbow Dash tal vez se querrían despedir de Tanque EDdT.png Pinkie Pie cuando Tanque termine de hibernar EDdT.png Pinkie Pie planeando una fiesta para Tanque EDdT.png Pinkie sugiere una fiesta de Bienvenida a la superficie EDdT.png Pinkie sugiere una fiesta de Feliz despertar EDdT.png Pinkie considera una fiesta de Ya era hora EDdT.png Rarity Yo le diseñaré un traje muy especial EDdT.png Ponis escuchando a Rarity EDdT.png Applejack Me alegro que te sientas mejor EDdT.png Rainbow se acerca al lugar de hibernación de Tanque EDdT.png Tanque se acerca a su lugar de hibernación EDdT.png Tanque se acomoda en la tierra EDdT.png Rainbow y Tanque Realmente quieres hacer esto EDdT.png Tanque asintiendo con la cabeza EDdT.png Tanque cubriéndose de nieve EDdT.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje